falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-The Animal Protection Act of 552AER-
The Animal Protection Act of 552AER Preamble: Mr Speaker, for too long we have treated the animals of this Empire in a horrifying manner which is why I wish to extend this bill to the house to ensure that an animal may never be unnecessarily harmed again within the borders of this great Empire. - L. Neeson, E.Bradley Section I: Animals to which this Act applies. I: An animal refers to a vertebrate other than a man with the exceptions of subsections 4 and 5. II: This Act does not apply to an animal whilst it is in it’s foetal form. III: The appropriate national authority may by regulations for all or any of the purposes of this Act- *A: extend the definition of “animal” to include invertebrates of any description *B: amend subsection 2 to extend the application of this Act to an animal from such earlier stage of its development IV: The power under subsection 3 may only be granted if the appropriate national authority is satisfied, on the basis of scientific evidence, that animals of the kind are capable of expressing pain or suffering. Section II: “Protected Animal” I: An animal is a “protected animal” for the purposes of this Act if- *A: it is under the control of man whether on a permanent or temporary basis. *B: it is not living in a wild state. Section III: Responsibility for animals I: In this Act, references to a person responsible for an animal are to a person responsible for an animal whether on a permanent or temporary basis. II: In this Act, references to being responsible for an animal include being in charge of it. III: For the purposes of this Act, a person who owns an animal shall always be regarded as being a person who is responsible for it. IV: For the purposes of this Act, a person shall be treated as responsible for any animal for which a person under the age of 16 years of whom he has actual care and control is responsible. Section IV: Unnecessary Suffering I: A person commits an offence if— *A: an act of his, or a failure of his to act, causes an animal to suffer, *B: he knew, or ought reasonably to have known, that the act, or failure to act, would have that effect or be likely to do so, *C: the animal is a protected animal, and *D: the suffering is unnecessary. II: A person commits an offence if— *A: he is responsible for an animal, *B: an act, or failure to act, of another person causes the animal to suffer, *C: he permitted that to happen or failed to take such steps (whether by way of supervising the other person or otherwise) as were reasonable in all the circumstances to prevent that happening, and *D: the suffering is unnecessary. Section V: Imprisonment or fine I: A person guilty of an offence under any of sections of this act shall be liable on summary conviction to- *a: imprisonment for a term not exceeding 51 weeks, or *b: A fine exceeding no more than 7,000 fall. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations